Came in Contact
by MittensHD7
Summary: Klug accidentally leaves his book open next to the three items that will release the demon in his book. It starts to merge with Sig. Now Amitie, Klug and Raffina have to try and save him before he becomes part of the full demon. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.
1. Objects for Safekeeping

Came in Contact

Puyo Puyo Fanfiction

1

Class had just ended, Sig and I walked out of the classroom.

"So where do you want to go now?" I ask Sig.

Sig thinks for a bit.

"The library got a new book on bugs." Sig notes.

I nod, "Okay then."

We walk no more than 2 meters. Then we are in the library.

"Alright." Sig goes straight to the bookshelf.

Sig starts combing through the shelf. He ends up pulling out all of the books on bugs.

"Hmm." I tilt my head and watch Sig.

There were books on beetles, ladybugs, worms, spiders, and even an encyclopedia in there. I never really thought of Sig as a bookworm.

Sig sets his somewhat tall stack of books on the nearest table to him. He then combs through the stack.

Interesting process.

Klug walked in to the library.

"Hi Klug!" I greeted.

"Salutations." Klug said back.

"Hey Glasses." Sig doesn't even lift his head.

Klug sighs.

"I'm not going to say anything." Klug sighs. He walks to a table.

I tilt my head in confusion.

I look over at Sig. He stack of books were now in two piles. My best guess is one pile for the older books, and one pile for the books yet to look through.

He finally pulls out this shiny book from the "yet to look through" pile.

"This is it." Sig opens it and starts flipping through it.

I sigh. Is Sig gonna put those other books away?

He sets his shiny book down on the table. Sig then grabs a handful of books and starts putting them back on the shelf.

I grab a handful and start helping shelf the rest of the books.

After we shelf all of the books, Sig goes over to the table where he set down his shiny book. He sits down and flips through it.

Sig then looks up and pauses for a second or so.

"Wait a minute-" He thinks for a bit and looks at me, "Can't you catch bookworms in a library?"

I smile, trying not to laugh. Klug palms his face in annoyance.

"Sig." I still have a hard time not trying to laugh, "A bookworm is a person who likes to read a lot of books. Bookworms aren't actual worms."

"Oh." Sig nods, "So, Glasses?"

Klug looks at him.

"Yeah." I say.

Klug goes back to reading.

Why does he call Klug "Glasses"?

Sig then opens his book once again. He seems to be very focused on reading this book.

I started glancing over the bookshelf to see if there was any books I might want to read.

I didn't see anything very interesting, so I sat next to Sig and skimmed through whatever page he was on.

Sig noticed me. He slid the book so it was in-between us.

The page he was on was talking about the life cycle of a ladybug. Interestingly enough, Sig actually set his ladybug on the page. I wonder if that bug could read, and if he can, does the bug enjoy it?

Now that I think about it, why does he carry that ladybug around with him? I know it is his favourite, and he cares about it a lot. But wouldn't that put the bug in danger? I dunno.

So many questions.

"Ami?" Sig asks me. He waves his hand in front of my face.

I blink for a bit, then I turn to Sig.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I nod, "Yeah."

Sig puts the ladybug on his head again. He turns the page.

Lemres comes into the library, holding a bunch of objects. Looks like a lantern, a rock, and a bookmark.

Wait, that bookmark is familiar.

"Hey, Amitie?" Lemres asks me.

I turn to Lemres.

"Oh hey Lemres, what's up?" I asked.

"Well," He paused for a bit, "Not much."

I nod. Sig looks up.

"Could you watch these items for me?" He asks, setting all of the objects on the table.

"Sure." I respond.

"Okay, thanks." He says.

Lemres walks out.

"Well, that's kinda out of character." I note.

Sig tilts his head, "How?"

I shrug, "Nothing important."

Sig looks at me for a bit. Then he goes back to reading.


	2. We Have a Problem

2

Klug notices these objects.

"What are these doing here?" He asks me, walking over to me.

Klug sets his book on my table, where the objects were. The way Klug set it down made the book open.

I shrug, "I dunno."

Sig looks up. He stands up.

"The Lantern of the Star." Sig notes.

"Huh?" I ask.

"The Ocean Prince wanted this." He said, "Then he got swallowed by a whale."

I tilt my head.

"Umm, what?" Klug asks.

Sig somewhat shrugs, "But he got out."

"What happened after that?" I ask, in curiosity.

"Then he thought bugs were food, and I got mad at him." Sig notes. He clenched his first for some reason, "That is really it."

I nodded.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

I turn more towards Sig. Klug walks more to us and we all form a little circle thing, with our back turned against the table.

"Whaddya mean?" Sig asks me. He releases his hand from a clenched fist.

"Why did he want the lantern thingy?" I asked.

"I think it was for him to turn back into a human or something." Sig responded.

I nodded.

Klug looked up, "Uh oh."

Sig tilted his head, "Huh?"

Klug rushes back to his book. I think he notices that he accidentally left it open.

Klug flips through his book. He notices that the red thing that pops out isn't there.

"We got a problem." Klug notes.

"Where are the items?" Sig notes, somewhat out of nowhere.

The rock, lantern, and bookmark were gone.

"How did this all happen with none of us noticing?" I ask.

Sig shrugs. Klug adjusts his glasses.

"I dunno." Sig shrugs.

He jumps forward a bit, like something lightly hit him.

"You okay?" I ask.

Klug is flipping through his book more.

Sig turns around and looks around for a bit.

"I think so." He finally responds.

Just then, Raffina walks in the library.

"Hey guys." She greets, "Klug."

She greets Klug in a very sharp tone.

"Nice to see you too." Klug responds in a mocking tone.

She sighs. Klug goes back to flipping through his book.

"Hi, Wuffina." Sig waves.

Raffina sighs, "Sig, it's 'Raffina'."

Sig pauses for a bit.

"So...Waffina?" Sig asks.

Raffina facepalms.

"How do you always mess up this stuff?" She asks under her breath.

Sig cocks his head.

Raffina looks up and squints at Sig, almost like she noticed something on his face.

"What is it?" I ask. I look at Sig briefly.

Sig was looking up slightly, whispering something over and over to himself, like he was trying to pronounce something.

I look back at Raffina.

"It's nothing." She lifted her hand and shook her head.

"It's Raffina." Sig declares out of nowhere. He puts a lot of emphasis on the "R".

"Close enough." Raffina sighs.

"Yep, it's not in here." Klug announces, slamming the book with one hand and setting it on the table.

"What's not there?" Raffina asks.

"We think the demon from Klug's book escaped." I said.

"Okay…. Wait, WHAT?" Raffina double taked.

"Yep." I nod.

"You can't do anything right." Raffina says to Klug.

"Hey!" Klug shouts back. His volume suggests that he forgot that we were in a library. Not that anyone was gonna say anything.


	3. Search for the Demon

3

"So, wait." Raffina pauses, "There's a demon on the loose?"

Klug perks up a bit.

"I never thought of that." He notes.

"Looks like mister smarty-pants isn't so smart after all." Raffina mocked.

Klug grumbled something in response.

"Well, then we should go looking for it." I suggested.

Sig nodded. Though Klug and Raffina didn't really respond.

"Okay, so how'll we do that?" Raffina asked.

"Uh, Sig and I will take this way-" I pointed to the left, "-and you two can take the right."

Klug and Raffina responded with what sounded like a growl and a sigh mixed together.

"Let's go." Sig says.

Sig and I walked out of the library and to the left side of the hallway. Klug and Raffina trudged to the right side of the hallway.

Sig and I walk down the left side of the hallway.

"So where do you think it is?" I ask.

Sig stops for a moment. I stop as well.

"The library." Sig responds.

I sigh, "Well, let's go back."

"But we didn't see it." Sig notes.

"But we didn't look very hard." I suggested.

Sig nods, "Back we go."

We walk back to the library.

I first look around the tables. Sig looks through the bookshelf. He takes handfuls of book out.

Klug and Raffina came back not too soon after.

"You guy had the same idea?" I ask.

"If it was that the demon might be here, yes." Klug responds.

He and Raffina start helping Sig take out books from the shelf. Klug flips through some of them.

Just then, Ms. Accord walks through the hallway. She notices us.

"What are you guys doing?" She asks.

Popoi even tilts his head.

We all turn around.

"Professor Accord!" Klug exclaimes.

"I reiterate, what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to solve a problem." Klug explains. His facial expressions show that he was embarrassed.

Well, Klug's response isn't lying. We are trying to solve a problem. I wonder if that counts as a half-truth. Or even better, neither.

Ms. Accord nods. She doesn't seem that she'll ask anymore questions.

"Have you by chance seen a spirit thing fly around here?" Sig asked quickly.

Sig's question made Klug tense up. It almost seemed that he wanted to yell at him.

"No." Ms. Accord shook her head.

"I'm confused meow." Popoi says as Ms. Accord walks away.

"Sig! Don't do that next time." Klug scolds.

Sig tilts his head in confusion.

"Well, I guess it's not here." I note.

"Yeah." Sig responds.

We put all of the books back on the shelf. We then all walk out and split up like we did last time.

As we were walking down the hallway, I noticed that the corner of Sig's right pupil was turning red.

"Sig, your right eye is turning red." I noted.

Sig shrugs, "It's probably not anything."

I think that Raffina noticed it too. That's probably why she was looking at his face.

I think this might be serious, Sig. I hope not though.

We first looked in the copy room. Sig looked around the paper cutter.

"Hmm." He saw a red thing sticking out.

"I think that's just paper." I noted.

"Well-" Sig pulled out the red thing. It was a long strip of paper.

"-yeah it's just paper." Sig noted. He put it in the recycling box.

I went over to the stacks of colored paper. I leafed through them. Didn't see anything.

After a couple more minutes of searching, Sig and I walked out and continued the search.


	4. Continue the Search

4

Next place we looked was the classroom. Nobody was in there.

"Okay." Sig notes as his looks through the desks. He didn't seem to find anything.

Well, he found a beetle by the window. He caught it and put it in his waist bag.

I looked by the sink. I didn't see anything.

I pulled out some of the books in our mini-library. Didn't see it there.

"Don't see anything here." Sig says.

"Neither do I." I respond.

We walk back out into the hallway. Sig and I walk a little further.

We come to one of the spare rooms that no-one really uses. Sig walks right in. I follow him.

Sig looks through the sides of the window.

"Sig, I don't think the spirit would be by the window." I note.

Sig looks back at me.

"What spirit? I was looking for bugs." Sig says.

I sigh. Sig looks around the window again.

"So this whole time, you only were searching for bugs?" I asked, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"No." Sig responded, "Just in this room."

I sigh. Sig finally stops looking near the window. He goes over to the chalkboard.

I look behind some of those moveable shelves. Nope.

Sig and I walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

We then come to the side entrance of the school. Sig puts his ladybug in his waist bag. We then walk out.

I was cold outside. I think we were supposed to get snow soon. I shiver and rub my arms.

"It's cold out. I should've brought my coat." I shiver.

"You stay inside then." Sig notes, "I'll look for it."

I nod. I walk back inside. I watch Sig from the door's window.

Sig looks around for about 20 seconds. Then he comes back inside.

"Warm in here." Sig notes, "Didn't see it."

He takes the ladybug out and puts it back on his head.

"Okay then." I note, "Let's go back to the library then."

We walk all the way back to the library.

Sig's right eye was now about half red. A little bit of blue showed still. That really concerns me. Did one of us accidentally spill another potion on him or something?

We then arrived at the library. I briefly look around the library. Raffina and Klug aren't back yet.

"Guess, we got back before Waffina-" Sig shook his head, "-Raffina and Glasses." He put more emphasis on the "R" again.

Speaking of the two of them, Raffina and Klug come back into the library.

"Did you find it?" I ask.

"No." Klug responds, "We were gonna ask you."

"But you don't know where it is either." Raffina notes.

"We don't." Sig notes.

"Well, what do we do now?" I ask.

Klug shrugs, "Not sure."

"Is this in a book?" Sig asks.

"Okay, well, for starters, what would we even look up?" Klug asked.

Sig shrugs, "I dunno."

"How about we look up on how to locate a demon?" I suggest.

"I don't think that would help." Raffina notes, "For all we know, the demon could be out of town."

"True." Klug nods.

We all pause for a minute. Klug opens his book that was sitting on the table.

"What are you doing?" Raffina asks.

"Maybe there is something in my book on how to find the demon." Klug responds.

I shrug, "Couldn't hurt."

Klug flips through his book.

"Any other ideas?" I ask.

Sig and Raffina shake their heads.

I noticed that the very tips of Sig's hair seem to be turning purple. His eye is now more or less three quarters red. Maybe it's the lighting.

"Sig, by chance have you gotten a potion spilled on you recently?" I ask.

Raffina and Klug look up and over at Sig.

Sig shrugs, "Not that I can remember."

"Are you sure?" Klug asked, tilting his head.

Sig nodded, "Yeah."

Klug sighed.

"Well, there's nothing in this book." Klug notes, shutting his book.

Raffina sighs, "A dead end mystery."

We all pause for a minute.

"We could all sleep on it. Maybe we'll think of something in the morning." I suggest.

"Ah, yes." Klug holds up a finger, "Sleep never hurts anything."

"Well-" Raffina starts.

"Please don't think of anything that goes against my point." Klug mumbles.

"Well, I'm going home." Sig starts to walk out of the library, "See ya."

We all wave back.


	5. You See What I'm Talking About?

5

I follow Sig.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" I wave back.

Klug and Raffina wave back at me.

I run down and catch up to Sig.

Sig notices me.

"So, we both are walking home?" He asks.

"Yep."

We both walk down the hallway in mostly silence.

"What would this demon do anyway?" Sig asks.

"I'm not sure-" I pause. I stop and look at Sig.

"Is everything okay?" Sig stops as well, and looks at me with somewhat concern.

His right eye was completely red. There was maybe a small dot of blue. The very tips of his hair was still turning purple.

 _It wasn't the lighting._

"Sig, I'm getting worried." I note.

"Is it my eye again?" Sig looks at me with some dismay.

I nod, "Mostly. Sig, it looks serious."

Sig sighs, "Fine. I'll look at it when I get home."

"I'm coming with you." I said, with a slightly sharp tone.

"Okay."

We begin to walk down the hallway again.

"It's nice that you care about me-" Sig starts.

I tilt my head and look at him while walking.

"-but just don't worry about me as much."

I keep looking at him while I'm walking. I accidentally slam into a wall. I fall back.

Thankfully, Sig catches me before I land on the ground.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Thanks though." I respond.

Sig helps me stand up. I give him an awkward smile. Sig nods back.

We continue walking. I pay attention to what's in front of me this time.

We walk out the entrance to the school. Sig and I walk on the path to his house.

We then arrive to the front steps of Sig's house after about 5 minutes.

Sig walks up and unlocks the door. I follow him inside.

Sig walk over the bathroom with the sink. I follow him.

He steps onto the little stepstool and looks into the mirror.

"I can see what your were talking about." Sig seems to notice his red right eye and how the tips of his hair is turning purple.

"Yeah." I say, "I think it is serious."

Sig shakes his head, "I'm not sure. I'll see about it in the morning."

We both walk out.

"Can I make you tea or anything?" Sig asks me.

I shake my head, "No. I should probably leave before things get too awkward."

Sig nods, "Well, see you tomorrow."

I wave back as I go through the front door.

I walk back to my house.

I don't really understand. Why does Sig not seem concerned at all? Well, this is coming from a guy who doesn't show much interest in anything besides bugs, so what do I know?

But even still, this was similar to the time I accidentally broke that potion that Witch gave me. He started turning like this. I really hope its nothing. I don't want Sig to go through that again. Or even worse. Please nothing worse. It pains me to see him in trouble like this.

I just realized that my eyes were kinda teary. I wiped them off with my arm.

Not too soon after, I walk up to my house. I open the door.

I heard the water running. I peeked over in the kitchen. Mom was washing the dishes.

 _Come to think of it, I never see Sig's parents. Where are they usually anyway?_

"Hey Mom." I greet. I walk up to her.

"Oh, hey Ami." She greets back, "Hanging out with that blue haired boyfriend of yours?"

 _Wait, what?_

"Sig isn't my boyfriend, Mom." My tone is that 'My mom is embarrassing me' tone.

"I know. I'm just messing with ya." She responds.

"Where's Dad?" I ask.

"He's out buying groceries." Mom responded.

I started putting some of the dried dishes back up on the shelves.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"Basashi." She said.

"Sounds good." I respond.

I help her shelf the rest of the dishes.

After shelving all of the dishes, I go over to my room.

I turn on the lamp, and pick up the book on my lamp stand. I sit on my bed and start reading it.

I read the book for about an hour, then Mom comes to my room.

"Dinner's ready." She informs me.

"Thanks." I say. I practically leap out of my bed. However, I remember to turn off my lamp and set my book down.

I walk over to the dining room. Dad was home.

"Hey Dad." I greet.

"Hello Amitie." He greets back.

We then sit for dinner.

Dinner is pretty usual. My parents ask about my day, I tell them about it (I don't bring up that a demon may be on the loose). At the end, I thank my parents for dinner, I help then put stuff away, I change into my pajamas, and then I go to bed.


	6. For Your Own Good

6

The next morning, nothing really happens.

I eat breakfast, get dressed, and head out.

"Say hello to your friend for me!" Mom says as I walk out the door.

"Okay!"

I walk to school by myself today.

Once I arrive at the Magic School, I walk into the classroom.

I was the second one there. Lidelle was already there.

"Hey Lidelle." I greet.

"Hi Ms. Amitie." She greets back.

I sit down at my desk.

Feli comes in next, then Sig.

Sig looks even worse than he did yesterday. Both of his eyes were fully red, big chunks of the ends of his hair were purple, and his right arm was starting to turn red as well. I think he knew it too.

I wanted to cry and hug him at the same time, to show how sorry I was for him.

But I do neither. Instead, I walk over to him.

"Hi Sig." I greet him, "My mom says hello to you too."

Sig nods. He looks at me. Sig must notice my facial expression, that I was extremely worried.

"Don't feel sorry for me Ami," Sig says, "For your own good."

I wanted to stay, but I just nodded. I walked back to my desk.

Klug and Raffina walk in. They seem just as startled as I am. They don't say anything.

5 or so minutes later, Ms. Accord walks in.

"Hello class." She greets us.

"Hello meow." Popoi also greets us.

"Hello." Everyone says back.

What peeves me, is that she clearly sees Sig and the condition he's in, but she doesn't even change her facial expression. It's like she doesn't care.

Class today was about sun puyos and how use them properly.

At the end of class, she turns back to us.

"Alright class, class dismiss-" Ms. Accord started.

Sig walked out of the classroom before she could finish her word.

We all noticed, execpt of course, Ms. Accord. Even Popoi noticed.

"-ed." She finished her sentence. She then walked out of the room.

"Something is not right, meow." Popoi notes as Ms. Accord walks out of the room.

Klug, Raffina and I bunch together somewhat.

"What's with Sig?" Raffina asks me.

"I dunno," I shrug, "But I'm gonna find him."

I leave the classroom and start looking for Sig.

I find him not too far away from the classroom.

"Sig!" I call out. I catch up to him.

"Amitie, please stay away from me." Sig requests.

"Uh-uh." I shake my head.

I walk up in front of him. We both stop.

"Amitie-" Sig sighs.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone like this. We want to help you." I say.

"It's best that you don't." Sig responds. He tries to walk away.

"I don't wanna leave without you." I argue.

"No." Sig tries to leave again.

"Sig-"

"AMITIE!"

I jump back. He never shouts like that.

I think he realises what he just did. Sig walks up to me and puts my hands in a folded position, facing away from me. He holds them together like that.

"I care about you, okay? And I don't want see you hurt because of me." Sig says.

"How would I end up hurt?" I ask.

Sig sighs, "The demon is merging with me somehow. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you."

I nod.

 _Wait, why me especially?_

Sig lets go of my hands. He takes the ladybug from off his head and puts it on my head.

"Take care of her." Sig requests, "Please."

I take the ladybug and keep it cupped in my hands.

I look up at Sig. I was going to ask him a question, but he seemed to know what it was.

"I may or may not see you two again." He successfully runs off.

I was going to call out to him again, but just stopped. I look down at Sig's ladybug.

The ladybug seemed to like me already. Sig must've worked with it a lot.

Klug and Raffina come rushing towards me. I turn around before they fully reach me.

"You okay?" Klug asks.

They both notice that Sig is gone.

"Where is Sig?" Klug asks.

I hand him Sig's ladybug. Klug stares at it.

"Oh no." Klug sighs.

Raffina has a worried expression on her face.


	7. Time to Find Sig!

7

Klug hands back the ladybug. I put the bug on my shoulder.

"This is bad." Klug pushes up his glasses by the bridge, "Very bad."

Raffina looks at Klug in dismay.

"That's obvious." Raffina sighs.

Klug looks at Raffina in dismay.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

I was wanting to cry. But I kept it back.

Klug shrugs, "That's the problem. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No." I shook my head.

Raffina sighs.

"But he ran off that way." I pointed to my left.

There was a hallway, leading to another entrance in the building.

"Well, we could start over there." Klug suggested.

"Wait-" Raffina paused, "Feli was still back in the classroom. Maybe she'll know something."

Klug got tense for a moment.

"Oh yeah, you're scared of her." Raffina notes, "Well, too bad."

She walks off. I follow Raffina. Klug trudges along with us.

We walk back into the classroom. Feli was there doodling something.

"Hey Feli." Raffina greets.

"I already know what you are here for." She notes in her mysterious tone. She kept on doodling whatever in her notebook.

"Okay then." Raffina notes.

Feli stands up and trusts her divination rods out.

"Meep!" Klug hides behind Raffina.

"Scaredy cat." Raffina whispers to herself.

"The...red….and….the...blue….shall….become…..one." She pauses, "Its... intentions….are... unknown."

 _Well, that was anticlimactic._

"Wait-" Feli notes.

 _Or not._

"It...wants….to….destroy….others'…. lives….like….they…. destroyed…..its." Feli stops.

She blinks for a bit, the lets her arm drop to her side.

"The stars have spoken." Feli notes. She then walks away.

Klug come out from behind Raffina.

"You couldn't have survived 20 seconds?" Raffina asks in a annoyed tone.

Klug looks at her in dismay.

"So, we have a motive, but not a location." I grab the ladybug and let it sit in my hands.

Klug sighs, "Back to Amitie's idea."

I put the ladybug back on my shoulder. We start to walk out.

"Wait." I stop.

Klug and Raffina stop as well.

"What is it?" Raffina asks me.

"It's cold outside, and we have a ladybug." I note.

Klug and Raffina look at Sig's bug.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Klug sighs.

Raffina opens her pouch.

"We could put it in here." Raffina suggests.

I walk over and look into Raffina's pouch. It's small, and has a couple of things in there, but it could fit a bug.

I grab the ladybug from my shoulder again and place my hand near the pouch. The ladybug willingly crawls in. Raffina shuts her pouch.

We then head down the hallway, to where we were previously, and walked to the door. We walked out the door.

"It is cold." Klug notes.

We all shiver. Raffina shivers the least out of all of us.

"Well, we better get going then." Raffina says.

Raffina starts walking. We follow her.

"Any ideas where to look?" She asks.

"He went to the ruins last time." I noted.

Klug looks at me, "That's a bit of a hike."

"Not really." Raffina notes, "Its not too far from the magic school."

"I thought it was farther." Klug notes, "Oh well."

We turn around and start walking towards the ruins.


	8. Into the Ruins

8

"Weren't we supposed to get snow soon?" I ask.

"I think so," Klug responds, "Sometime this week."

"Well, if we keep on moving, we'll be warm enough soon." Raffina notes.

Klug wasn't very eager to walk in the cold. I wasn't either, but the fact that we need to find Sig keeps us going.

 _I hope that ladybug is warm enough._

After a short walk, we wind up in Nahe Woods.

"The ruins are just behind this forest." Raffina notes. She keeps on walking forward. Klug and I follow her.

We've been out long enough, that I'm starting to get warmer. But it is still nippy outside.

Then little white flakes fall from the sky.

"Uh oh." I note, "It is starting to snow."

Raffina stopped and looked up.

"We gotta get going then." Raffina notes.

Klug seems to analyse the flakes.

"Ah, snow. Just a bunch of crystallized water. Why couldn't you be warm water?" Klug asks the snow.

"Something about science just doesn't make it work that way." I say.

"Yeah." Klug nods.

We keep on walking regardless of the snow.

When we arrive at the ruins, there was a thin layer of snow on the ground.

"Well, let's go in." I suggest.

"It better be warm in there." Klug notes.

We walk in. Klug sighs in relief. It is noticeably warmer in the ruins. Raffina gives me Sig's ladybug. I put it on my head.

"Alright." Raffina steps forward.

We come face to face with a big, rock, nuisance puyo.

"Let's see if you can beat my puzzles this time." The nuisance puyo said in a booming voice.

A bunch of regular puyos drop.

"Solve this so it leads to an all clear." The nuisance puyo said.

We all analyse the puzzle.

There was a good amount of puyos there. It would be somewhere between a 9-12 chain.

"Hmm." I hum as I look over the puzzle.

Klug lifts up a finger, like he has an idea. He picks up the pair of puyos we need to solve the puzzle. He drops them onto the stack.

The puyos all pop, leading to a 13 chain. No puyos were left over.

More puyos drop in front of us.

"Solve it so three pairs clear at a time, but leading to a all clear." The nuisance puyo says.

We all look at the puyos.

"I'm stumped." I step back.

"I think I got it." Raffina drops the pair of puyos onto the board.

It was a three chain, with three pairs of puyos popping at a time.

"You may pass." The nuisance puyo said.

A doorway opened up. We all walked through it.

Another rock nuisance puyo was there.

"Build a GTR chain that leads to an all clear." The nuisance puyo says.

"I got this." Klug notes.

He builds a somewhat long chain, somewhere between a 5-8 chain.

Klug pops it all, it does lead to an all clear.

"Make a stair stack that leads to an all clear."

"I got it." I say.

I build a 4 chain. I pop it, and it leads to an all clear.

"Grr." The nuisance puyo growls, "You may pass."

We walk through another doorway.

What we see next is a long, rickety bridge. Underneath it was almost like an ocean of puyos.

"Oh goody." I note.

"Now let's see if you can get through this." The nuisance puyo on the ceiling said.

"How are we going to get through this?" Raffina asks.

Klug thinks for a bit.

"How about we run as fast as we can, and we pop all the Puyo that threaten us?" Klug suggests.

"That works." Raffina notes.

"On the count of three." Klug notes.

"1...2…..3!" We all run as fast as could across the bridge.

Puyo kept flying at us.

"Tectonic!"

The puyos popped.

More kept flying at us.

"Cyclowhirl!"

"Décharge!"

"Ursa Major!"

We finally made to the other side. We were all panting hard.

"We made it." Klug noted, panting the hardest out of all of us.

I nod.

There was a room right in front of us. We all walk in it.

There was somebody in there.

"Sig?" I ask.

"Of course." Sig said back with an annoyed tone.

Sig turned around. His hair was all purple, both eyes were red and both arms were red.

 _He became part of the full demon, didn't he?_

"That's not Sig." Raffina notes.


	9. Sig: Good Side of the Full Demon

9

"I'm Sig," The demon says, "Just not the one you know."

I tilt my head.

"I mean, come on." The demon says, with an annoyed tone.

"Here come the monologue." Klug notes.

"I lived a peaceful life, hundreds of years ago. All I did was read books in my castle. But then, some of your own kind decide to seal me away with a book. I never should've trusted you humans." The demon starts.

 _Oh boy. This is gonna be a while._

"But they couldn't even do it right. Nope, only part of me was sealed in that book. The 'good'-" He air quotes good, "-side of me, became your friend's ancestor."

I perk up a minute.

 _What does that exactly mean?_

"I stayed in that book for hundreds of years. This guy ended up taking that book years later, and kept it with him for even more years." The demon was getting angry, "Then he gave it to this kid." He pointed at Klug.

Klug cocked his head.

"This kid was stupid enough-"

"Hey!" Klug called out in annoyance.

But the demon didn't even seem to notice.

"-to release me on accident. Now, I could use him to get my other side back. Then I found out that my other side stayed alive as a human, and even seemed to have a family tree. Then I chased after my current ancestor, your friend Sig-"

"No!" I shrieked. Raffina and Klug kept me restrained.

"-and finally when I got him, boy, is good to be fully back." The demon finished his monologue. Well, mostly.

"Now you guys get to suffer as well." The demon noted.

"Not before a Puyo battle!" I shouted. I broke from Klug and Raffina's restrain.

"Really?" The demon looked at me in dismay, "Fine."

A match started.

I somehow won.

"Impossible, but irrelevant." The demon stood up from the ground.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Raffina shouted.

"Oh, really?" The demon cocked his head, "How do you expect that to happen?"

"Because you're lose another battle!" Klug shouted, "3 v.s 1!"

The demon sighed, "Whatever. But don't be mad at your defeat."

Another match started.

We won this time.

The demon seemed to split back between two parts. The red spirit came out and flew into Klug's book. Sig was lying there on the floor.

I run up to him. I sit on my knees.

"Sig?" I ask.

Sig slowly looks up. He sits up to his knees. He takes back his ladybug that was in my head. Sig looks at the ladybug in his hands. Klug and Raffina run back up to me.

"Yep, he's back." Raffina notes.

I sigh in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Sig puts the ladybug back on his head.

We both stand up.

"Now to get out of here." I note.

Sig motions for us to follow him. He runs out. We follow him.

We follow him to what seems to be a secret exit. Sig puts his ladybug in his waist bag.

Sig pushes against the secret door with his back. It gives way. He walks out.

"Is this how you got in?" Raffina asks.

Sig shakes his head.

We follow him out the door. The Magic School seemed closer that it was last time.

"Let's head back then." I note.

We begin to walk back to the Magic School.

"Thanks for saving me." Sig says.

"You're welcome." We all say.

Sig looks back down. He seems to smile a bit.


	10. He Didn't Tell Me Everything

10

We arrive back at the Magic School not too long after. We all go in through a side entrance. Sig takes his ladybug out of his bag. He puts it back on its head.

"Well, we'll see you guys again soon." Raffina waves at us.

"See you tomorrow." Klug waves back at us as well.

Klug and Raffina leave. I think they're going straight home.

"Thanks again, Amitie." Sig notes.

I smile a bit.

Before I could really respond, Sig hugs me.

We break apart after a few seconds.

"Thanks for not giving up on me. Even it seemed like I wanted you to."

"Sig, it's okay." I said, "You wanted to keep us safe."

Sig shrugs, "Let's go with that."

I smile.

 _Wait a minute, whaddya mean 'Let's go with that'?_

Seeing Sig all back to normal again makes me happy. No more danger to worry about.

Except there's one thing I need to know.

"Sig," I pause, "What did the demon mean when he said that the good side of him became your ancestor?"

"My best guess is that I'm related to him somehow." Sig notes.

He lifts up his left hand and starts turning it.

"I think I know where this comes from." He sighs. Sig drops his hand down to his side.

I tilt my head.

There's awkward silence for a while. I remember what Sig said to me earlier today.

" _I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you."_

"If you don't mind another question-" I pause, waiting for Sig to respond.

Sig shakes his head, "Go ahead."

"What did you mean when you especially wanted me to stay safe?" I asked.

Sig shrugged, "I just don't want to see you hurt. Or anyone."

I nod slowly.

"Well, okay then." I say, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sig waves at me.

While I start to walk away, Sig whispers something to himself.

I think there was more to that answer than what he told me.

終わり


End file.
